Quédate
by alexan022
Summary: Shizuru cansada de esperar decide continuar su vida lejos de Fuka, lejos de Natsuki. Pero al darle la noticia a ella de que se iría, Natsuki se dio cuenta de algo que ignoraba, no podía aceptar que ella se fuera... pero la amaba, ya no había dudas de ello, y tenia solo una oportunidad para detenerla... abrirle su corazón y esperar que ella aun la quiesiera. Es un sonfinc ShizNat


Este es un antigua nuevo fic, con el que me reencontré hace poco y quise compartirlo con ustedes, por cierto es el primer sonfic que escribo, y espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes de Mai Hime no pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise, y la canción "Quédate" pertenece al grupo Jesse & Joy.

**Quédate**

Al oír esas palabras, sintió como un gran vacío se formaba en su interior. Un gran dolor se apodero de su voluntad, y tumbo su fortaleza, esa barrera que supuestamente la aislaba, la protegía de cualquier mal. Pero a pesar del dolor que eso le provocaba se esforzaba por negar, se obligaba a callar. No podía, no quería admitir lo que esa chica realmente le hacía sentir.

Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza a todo eso la sola idea de perderla le robaba el sueño. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama sin llegar a un solo razonamiento lógico, o al menos no para ella. Porque en todos esos pensamientos, en todas esas imágenes que llegaban a su mente siempre estaba su rostro, estaba ella. Como negar entonces que esa simple persona que había llegado a su vida de la forma más sencilla e inesperada y en el momento menos pensado, se había adueñado de todo en ella, y que sin notarlo también se había hecho de su tonto corazón, ese que con solo oír su voz, su nombre se acelera a no dar más y si la tiene en frente, sencillamente quiere escapar.

_Quiero olvidar, dejar atrás mi error_

_Como despertar, vivir con lo que soy_

_No te supe amar, no abrí mi corazón_

_Me cegó el temor, no vi en tu interior_

_Quiero desaparecer esas heridas de ayer_

_Tenme un poquito de fe_

_Se, que, puedo..._

Desde el momento que Shizuru le dijo que se iría a estudiar a Kioto, todo su mundo quedo de cabeza. No lograba imaginar un mundo, una vida sin ella, "su Shizuru". Pero ella sabía muy bien que a menos de tener un buen motivo no podría hacer nada para detenerla, pues no podía retenerla solo por un capricho, no era justo, no tenía ese derecho. Y ese era precisamente el problema, pues ella sí que tenía un buen motivo, pero aún no lo sabía, o mejor dicho lo ignoraba.

Pensaba, "quien soy yo para impedirle que se vaya, que progresara, que realizara sus sueños... ¿quien? No yo no puedo hacerle eso, no a ella, después de todo el daño que ya le he causado, de todo ese dolor, de ese sufrimiento que le impuse como castigo a su amor, y todo por haber creído, por haber confiado en mí, no, yo no soy quien para hacerle eso… simplemente no la merezco".

_Quédate, quiero aprenderte a amar_

_Desnudar mi corazón sin condición_

_Quédate ámame un día mas_

_Tu perdón es mi salvación_

Era cierto, Natsuki le había roto el corazón tantas veces ya, aun sin proponérselo sin siquiera pensarlo, que ahora ya no se sentía digna de poseer tan bellos sentimientos, esos que su castaña le profesaba a cada momento, y que ella tontamente había rechazado siempre. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, ella ya no se sentía tan segura de que aun fuera cierto, y es que en ese momento dudaba de todo, hasta de ella misma. Bien sabía que se merecía el rechazo de su amada, y porque no, hasta que la odiara. Ciertamente su mente era un verdadero caos, y mientras más lo pensaba más enredada estaba.

Quería detenerla, impedir que se fuera, pero algo se lo impedía, en su interior sabía que antes de poder hacer algo primero debía aclarar sus sentimientos, poner en claro cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos, pero también todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por lograrlo, todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella.

En su mente solo un pensamiento estaba presente, devolver el tiempo a aquel momento, cuando no había dolor, no había temor ni dudas, solo estaba ella en frente abriéndole su corazón, invitándola a pasar y allí anidar. Ese era su más preciado deseo, aquel que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta, por temor a que se evaporara y nunca se realizara.

Ya no podía evitarlo más, no podía controlarlo, esa necesidad por buscarla era tan grande, tan fuerte ese deseo por ir a buscarla, por detenerla, por adueñarse de ella, que poco a poco la consumía, pero esa necedad la volvía tan cobarde que le impedía hacer lo que su corazón a gritos le pedía, lo que en verdad quería. ¡Qué estúpida se sentía!

_No te pido más, que no me dejes hoy_

_Sé que si te vas, mi vida se acabo_

_Voy a desaparecer esas heridas de ayer_

_Tenme un poquito de fe_

_Sé que puedo..._

Solo quería verla aunque fuera una vez más para poder pedirle disculpas, perdón por todo el daño causado; pero tenía miedo, no de su rechazo sino a su propia debilidad. Temía flaquear, temía mostrar sus sentimientos, temía crearle una duda y que al preguntar fuera incapaz de aclarar. Si, lo que realmente temía era no ser lo suficiente buena para ella, y no quería decepcionarla, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho, no quería fallarle, no a ella. Pero qué hacer si su corazón solo latía por ella, por ese amor, que a gritos pedía ser realizado.

Era tan grande la impotencia que sentía por no poder aclarar sus sentimientos que eligió el camino más fácil, la decisión más errada de hecho, prefirió ignorar sus sentimientos y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, que no sentía nada. Pero si creía que iba a ser tan fácil, es porque no contaba con que su conciencia se lo recriminara todo el tiempo e hiciera meya en esos sentimientos y en aquella herida que en Shizuru había abierto.

Uno con el pasar del tiempo, a la larga, puede acallar a una conciencia molesta, ignorando lo que a gritos reprende, y con mucho esfuerzo silenciarla aunque sea de momento. Pero el problema de Natsuki era que a falta de una conciencia tenía dos, y una en particular resultaba muy difícil de acallar. Esa vocecita molesta e irritante no era otra sino la de su ahora mejor amiga Mai, quien había tomado por costumbre regañarla todo el tiempo "–Natsuki no conduzcas tan rápido; Natsuki no comas eso que no es sano; Natsuki, no duermas tarde que mañana tienes escuela y llegaras tarde; Natsuki esto; Natsuki aquello y lo otro... -" ¿Acaso se puede llegar odiar tanto su propio nombre? Creo que Natsuki aprendió a la mala que sí.

Como era de esperarse, esta ocasión no sería la excepción, nadie conocía mejor a Nat que Mai, y nadie sabía mejor que ella lo que su amiga tanto necesitaba. Para ella no había duda, Natsuki amaba a Shizuru, pero la muy terca se negaba a aceptarlo, y aunque ella la entendía y comprendía el porqué de esa decisión no la aprobaba. Como buen amiga que era sentía la obligación de hacerla ver su error, pero desde un principio supo que no sería una tarea fácil, mas no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella en verdad deseaba que su amiga fuera feliz se lo merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido, y si ella podía ayudar en ello entonces lo haría. Así fue como aquella peli naranja después de mucho esfuerzo logro que su amiga entrara en razón, y por qué no, transmitirle un poco de su entusiasmo y valor.

Para Natsuki no fue fácil asimilar todo lo que sentía por Shizuru, pero ya no había dudas, la amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, con toda el alma, y ahora que lo tenía bien claro no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no, ella iba a dar su lucha e iba a ganar y recuperar el corazón de Shizuru a como dé lugar.

Estaba decidida y no daría marcha atrás, buscaría a Shizuru y le diría lo que sentía. Pero algo se le había olvidado, ¿que era? ¡Cierto!, Shizuru se iría hoy, rayos como se le pudo haber olvidado.

Sin pensarlo, sin perder más tiempo, tomo su casco y en su moto emprendió una carrera a contra reloj, no había tiempo ni siquiera para detenerse a ver como el semáforo cambiaba de color "–¿Ese era verde o rojo?, que importa eso ya-". Ya casi no quedaba tiempo, en menos de media hora ella se iría y entonces sí la perdería irremediablemente. Corrió como nunca antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ciertamente así lo era. Cuando al fin diviso la estación del tren disminuyo la velocidad hasta por fin detenerse en la entrada, ni siquiera se entretuvo estacionando correctamente, solo dejo su moto allí y corrió, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban aun con el casco puesto y la respiración acelerada.

Por fin la diviso en el andén del tren rodeada de algunas personas, solo sus amigos más allegados, pero eso no le importo. Tomo mucho aire llenando sus pulmones preparándose como quien va a gritar. Arrojo el casco, y con esfuerzo contuvo la respiración un momento, aún tenía un poco miedo, pero ya no huiría más, esta vez lucharía por su felicidad… y entonces lo hizo, grito su nombre, grito con todas las fuerzas de su ser, esperando ella la escuchara.

"-Shiizuuruuuu…"

_Quédate, quiero aprenderte a amar_

_Desnudar mi corazón sin condición_

_Quédate ámame un día mas_

_Tu perdón es mi salvación_

En ese momento fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, como si el tiempo solo corriera para ellas dos, como si nada más importara. Se miraban fijamente como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más, solo importaba la persona enfrente, nadie más.

Aun con esa esperanza en su mirada Natsuki poco a poco avanzaba hacia Shizuru, hacia su destino, lenta pero decididamente, ya nada la detendría, nada impediría que le abriera su corazón a su único y verdadero amor.

Alrededor de Shizuru, todos estaban expectantes esperando a ver lo que aquella muchacha rebelde pretendía con la expresidenta. Nadie hacia nada, nadie decía nada, solo estaban atentos de lo que esas dos jóvenes harían a partir de ese momento.

Solo tres pasos las separaban ya, pero para ellas eso bastaba para sentir un gran abismo entre ambas, y lo peor, aun no se decidía quien daría el primer paso. Solo se miraban, hasta que Natsuki decidió este era su momento, y rompió el silencio.

-Shizuru yo… yo… ¡no te vayas!, por favor ¡quédate!

-Ara, ¿mi Natsuki teme que al irme la olvide? Déjame decirte que eso no sucederá. Natsuki siempre será mi amiga, yo nunca la podría olvidar.

-¡No! Yo ya no quiero seguir siendo solo tu amiga. Yo… -en ese momento cerro sus ojos y puños con fuerza, y dejo que su corazón hablara por ella- ¡yo te amo Shizuru! Sé que cometí muchos errores, sé que te lastime y te hice sufrir como nadie, y sé también que no merezco tu perdón, pero… pero yo te amo y no quiero perderte. Por favor quédate y déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros, que no es un error el darme una oportunidad, que te merezco… solo déjame abrirte mi corazón, solo quiero amarte un poco más, solo déjame mostrarte que si se amar. Por favor perdóname y dame una oportunidad.

La expectación ascendía, la incertidumbre dolía, y no había ninguna respuesta a tan simple pero sincera propuesta. Qué hacer si la respuesta tan deseada no fuera la esperada, que hacer si la persona que amas te rechaza… ¿qué hacer? Natsuki sabía que esa era una gran posibilidad, pero aun no quería considerar que eso fuera a pasar, ella iba a esperar todo el tiempo que su amada fuera a necesitar. Pero como dolía en verdad ese incómodo y molesto silencio que no hacía más que corroer por dentro. Necesitaba una respuesta y pronto, de lo contrario perdería la paciencia y enloquecería, solo quería acabar con esa pesadilla y poder junto a ella vivir al fin un sueño pleno y feliz. Si tan solo ella la perdonara, si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, si tan solo la amara, si tan solo... pero ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Shizuru di algo, por favor háblame, acaba con este suplicio, dame una respuesta te lo suplico, que ya no soporto más este silencio, solo... solo dame tu respuesta que la aceptare sea cual sea... si… si ya no sientes nada por mí solo dímelo, y te juro ya no sabrás más nada de mí. Pero si aún hay una pequeña esperanza, aunque sea mínima, dímelo ahora y te aseguro te amare por siempre y te hare muy feliz, porque mi corazón ya es tuyo, no, todo mi mundo es tuyo...

Ya estaba todo dicho, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ya no habría mas nada que hacer o decir que esperar su respuesta, y aceptarla sea cual sea, pero ¿porque aún no dice nada? ¿A caso habrá olvidado algo? ¿Pero qué? Le abrió su corazón, expuso sus sentimientos, sin reservas ni medidas, le ofreció bajarle el cielo si así se lo pedía. Pero al parecer todo eso no bastaba para aquella diosa tan lejana.

Ya no podía contener más esas lagrimas que solo querían escapar, ante el temor y la duda de que esto ya había acabado sin siquiera haber empezado. Pero entonces, algo cálido la envolvió. Ese abrazo realmente la reconforto, de esa forma en la que solo Shizuru sabía hacerlo. No necesito voltear para saber que era ella, simplemente lo supo. Esa era la respuesta esperada. No necesitaban palabras, con solo ese acto de amor tan puro y sincero bastaba.

_Quédate, quiero aprenderte a amar_

_Desnudar mi corazón sin condición_

_Quédate y ámame un día más_

_Tu perdón es mi salvación..._

Y se besaron... se besaron con las ansias atrasadas, con esas ganas de detener el tiempo y hacer ese momento eterno, de que se acabara el mundo antes de romper ese vínculo, ese lazo tan único. No importaba ya nada, desnudaron sus almas y sus sentimientos, abriendo sus corazones entregándose por completo a ese antiguo, pero nuevo sentimiento, entregándose al amor por completo.

- Shizuru, ¿aun te iras?

- ¿Todavía tienes dudas, mi Natsuki?... Lo único que diré es que mi viaje ha finalizado ya, y es que a casa al fin he llegado y no me iré más.

**FIN**


End file.
